Difficult Decisions
by kchaos85
Summary: *HTTYD 2 SPOILERS* Set in between scenes of the second movie, a short one shot of Hiccup's thoughts before realizing he needs to try to stop Drago on his own. Super short and a little on the nose, but just for fun


**A/N: This is just a short one shot of Hiccup's thoughts before he was getting ready to leave Valka to find Drago. **

Hiccup sat in the dragon sanctuary, soaking in the sights around him. He took a deep breath, feeling the fresh air fill his lungs before letting it back out. Toothless laid next to him, looking curiously at his Viking companion.

A million thoughts were running through his head. Today had brought amazing discoveries to the young dragon rider, but it had also brought terrifying ones. Echoes of the dragon trappers words, "You'll never hold onto that dragon, you hear me!" had caused Hiccup to fly away from Berk against his father's orders to find the man that could possibly be a threat to the friendship that Hiccup held most dear; his friendship with Toothless. No one would ever understand the connection that they had to one another. Toothless had helped transform Hiccup from the awkward, accident prone boy of Berk, to the man he was today.

Hiccup thought of his father. He always seemed to know exactly what to do and say. Hiccup always looked up to him and his undying devotion to his people. He would do whatever it took to protect them. Hiccup smiled to himself as he rubbed Toothless' ears. It was just how he felt about protecting his dragon. The truth is, Toothless helped to give Hiccup his purpose. He gave Hiccup a reason to be brave, and gave Hiccup something to focus and dedicate his life to. He would do anything to protect his friend, which is why he just had to leave Berk to find this Drago… bloodyfist, or whatever his name was. He feared that if he didn't change his mind, and soon, life as he knew it would be turned upside-down. No, he had to try to keep the peace, for the sake of the dragons.

Discovering his mother out here had brought a flood of emotions to Hiccup. First he was shocked, in nearly complete disbelief. Then he felt nearly child-like. As he and his mother spent the afternoon connecting and discovering the things they had in common, Hiccup felt like he was seeing a missing puzzle piece falling into place, finally helping him to feel like a whole person, despite his missing left foot.

Her offer had been grand. Had it been any other day, any other time, he wouldn't hesitate to spend the rest of his life following his mother, living amongst the dragons. But something about that just didn't feel right to Hiccup. He thought to the village of Berk, to his life there. He thought of his father, his friends, he thought of Astrid and the life she had helped him build. They had worked hard to make the island of Berk the place of peace it had become. He had always thought Toothless was his motivation, his calling, the one thing that he could take a stand for. But, after his mother shot down the idea of talking to Drago with him, simply stating, "There is no talking to Drago," before continuing, "We must protect our own." It caused him to stop and evaluate himself again. _Maybe there is more to me than dragons_, he pondered.

It made his mind flash back to what his father said. "Protect our people." Hiccup felt so torn. His dad wanted him and the people of Berk to hide from Drago, burying their head in the sand in hopes that he wouldn't find them. But his mother, she wanted to run away and continue her life as a dragon nomad.

Where does that put him?

Hiccup knew what he had to do. His mother protected her Dragons. His father protected his people. Hiccup knew, he would need to find a way to protect them all. The only way he could do that was to find Drago and stop him once and for all, with or without the help of either of them.

Hiccup took one last look out into the sanctuary and took one last deep breath for courage, knowing this could be the last time he laid eyes on this place, and accepted the fact that he may not see his mother again. He stood up and squared his shoulders. "Come on, Toothless. We have to find Drago before he finds this place."


End file.
